Honeyrider
by Gerald Tarrant
Summary: Yui shares a night drive with Tetsuya and remembers.


_Honeyrider_, from _Weiß Kreuz: Das Ewige Dasein (The Eternal Life)_  
Written by Takeshi Aida, Music & Arrangement by Nishioka Kazuya  
Performed by Weiß (Koyasu Takehito, Seki Tomokazu, Miki Shin'ichiro, Yuuki Hiro)  
Romanization and translation by Jey Kama  
Central character: Yui (Seiryuu)  
_Fushigi Yuugi and all characters are property of Watase Yuu. _**  
**

Honeyrider  


** Mou daijoubu mitsu no ato  
Kimi wo dakishimeru  
Mou nakanaide hibi wareta  
Migi no mune ni kiss wo**
** It's all right after the honey  
I'm holding you tightly  
So please don't cry as I kiss  
Your right breast, laced with fractures**

  
"Yui?"  
Tetsuya was looking at her with a strange expression as she slid into the seat beside him. "Something wrong?"  
She focused on him, on his eyes behind the ever-present sunglasses.  
"Huh? No. Why?"  
"You looked kinda disturbed." He revved the engine and wove past strings of pedestrians and the old ladies behind the wheels of their ancient boxy automobiles, turning out of the supermarket exit. He had been so proud of his new car, she remembered. Last week when she'd come home from school he had been practically bouncing off the walls, waiting impatiently for her to deposit her bookbag by the wall so they could go for a ride.  
"Disturbed?" She leaned back against the leather seat, feeling the familiar bulk of his arm around the seat back, hand draped lightly against her shoulder. "No. Just…thinking, that's all."  
He gave her an unbelieving glance. "If you say so."  
They lapsed into silence as he turned onto the highway, gunning the engine for all it was worth. A green sports car, his dream car.  
She hadn't been watching where she was going as she hurriedly turned the corner between the soup aisle and the kitchen utensils, ramming into him, sending the boxes he had been holding onto the floor.  
_Ah! Gomen nasai!_  
She had bent down to pick up the boxes, but he had already started to do the same.  
_Please don't worry about it._  
Looking into a pair of pale blue eyes. She gave a start.  
_Do I know you?_  
He was fair-skinned and sandy haired, a little on the skinny side, but had a pleasant smile. _I don't think we've ever met before._  
_Yui. Hongou Yui.  
Takada Hikaru._ Extending his hand. _Hajimemashite, Hongou-san._  
His voice.  
_Call me…just call me Yui. Please._

  


** Glass no highway ni kagayaite  
Kaze ga kiete yuku konya wa  
Mune wo nobashitara todokisou  
Ude ga chigiretemo hanasanai  
Doko made mo owaranai yoru  
Futari dake no kotoba**
** It sparkles like a glass highway  
And tonight the breeze is dying  
If you touch my chest, I will feel it  
If you cut my arms, I still won't let go  
Wherever we go, the night never ends  
These are our ownwords.**

  
The sun was beginning to set and the headlights on the highway glimmered in the dusk.  
"You're awfully quiet, you know," Tetsuya said. He'd removed the sunglasses and turned on his own headlights when it became too dark to see. The sunroof was still open and the breeze whistled past. "Something freak you out in the supermarket?"  
She shook her head. "It's nothing. Really."  
"Yui."  
She didn't look at him.  
"I know you well enough to know something's bothering you. C'mon, spit it out." When she still didn't answer, he reached his hand over and patted her on the cheek. "We've been going out for almost a year. Something you can't tell me still?"  
"I-"  
Cutting off her reply, she simply reached over and hugged his hand, his arm, closer to her, resting her cheek against the warmth. He let her sit there for a moment and then reached his arm around her to turn on the radio.  
"Traffic accidents this month," the news station announcer said through the static, "have reached an all time high. The statistics are-"  
She hit the station change button and something soft came on.  
"Didn't want to listen to that crap anyway," Tetsuya mumbled. "Yui?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do we really need that much food? This isn't that long of a trip."  
"Miaka eats a lot."  
He grunted in reply, laughing a little, then hit the gas. The car charged along the highway, passing a limousine and two punks in a roadster. She could hear the roadster's radio blaring through the sunroof. The bass shook the car slightly as Tetsuya changed lanes.  
"They could at least turn it down," he said absently.  
_I'm terribly sorry about the mess.  
It's quite all right,_ he assured her, gathering the boxes and setting them on the floor by his feet. _I shouldn't have been carrying them anyway._ Grinning roguishly.  
She found herself smiling back.

  


** Tsuki wo kakushita nagai kami  
Yureta yubi ni maku  
Asa ga kuru made nando demo  
Kimi ni boku wo ageyou**
** I twist my trembling fingers through  
Your long hair that shrouds the moon  
However many times the morning may come  
I give myself to you.**

  
"Tetsuya?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you ever wonder…think about…"  
He didn't answer, just tightening his arm around her and waiting for her next words.  
"My seishi. What if they were reborn in this world? Like Miaka's…"  
She felt him grimace against her hair. "That would be something to see. Tomo? Ashitare? And Nakago." He shuddered. "Bleh."  
"I'm serious."  
Tetsuya was silent for a moment. "That's what's bothering you?"  
"I suppose. I can't believe Suzaku's seishi had a second chance and mine didn't…"  
He snickered. "That's 'cause Miaka's seishi weren't sick, sadistic bastards."  
She sat up, looking at him with astonished fury. "Mine weren't bastards!"  
He scratched his head. "Come on, Yui. Yours were all messed up. What kinda weird guys run around with feathers trying to kill people, or control people through earrings? Or twirl deadly yo-yo's-"  
She pulled out of his embrace completely, turning her head away through the window.  
"They weren't bastards. I…"  
Hugging herself as she stared at her reflection in the passenger side mirror.  
"I miss them."  
_I suppose you shouldn't have,_ she agreed. _I'm still terribly sorry…I didn't see you._  
_No problem, Yui-san._  
She should be leaving then, but the blue eyes held her and she bit her lip.  
_I-could you tell me where the milk aisle is?_  
A slow smile spread across his face.  
_Of course. I'll show you._

  


** Milk no su hada ni kuikonda  
Tsume no akai ato kishimase  
Ai wo tomenaide kasoku suru**
** I ate into skin of milk  
The red scars of claws grate  
Don't hold your love but make it faster**

  
"Why this all of a sudden?"  
When she didn't respond, he reached over and touched her on the shoulder. "You were all happy about going to visit Miaka and Taka earlier…something did happen. In the supermarket. Didn't it?"  
"No…"  
She watched his back as he led her towards the milk aisle, the aisle she had already passed earlier on her way in. Dressed in a supermarket uniform, nothing special. There was something missing from the belt of his jeans…it was supposed to be there, but it wasn't.  
_Here you go, Yui-san._  
_Thank-thank you.  
Anything else you can't find?_  
She had leaned down to grab a carton of milk, and saw blue eyes looking into hers, serious.  
_I-_  
She bent awkwardly to pick up the carton, and found his fingers there first, holding it. Her fingers rested ever so slightly on his, as if not daring to move for fear of breaking the mood.  
_Yui-san?_  
_Hai?_ Her voice was a whisper.  
_You already have milk in your cart._

  


** Ai wo kobosazu ni nomihoshite  
Guardrail ni kudaketara  
Sono mama hoshi ni naru**
** If we drink up love without spilling a drop  
And break apart the guardrail cordons  
Someday we'll join the stars**

"Ah, damn."  
"Tetsuya?"  
"I forgot it merges lanes here…hold on."  
Horns honking and lights blinking as Tetsuya made his mad, insane switch into the next lane. The driver behind them was a middle-aged woman, shaking her fist at them.  
"I think she's mad at you, Tetsuya."  
He laughed. "Let her be." Tentatively, his arm slid around her shoulders again, and when she didn't push him away, he relaxed.  
"Hey, I'm sorry about what I said. About your seishi. I didn't ever know them…I guess it wasn't fair of me, huh?"  
"It's all right." The stars were flickering lights above them, heavenly automobiles on a highway of clouds, turning their own headlights on with the oncoming of night.  
The highway guardrails flashed by, graying in the darkness. She stared through the window at the breaks in the rail, counting them in her head absently. When they passed them, if she looked hard enough, she could see the lights of the city below through the cracks.  
"I never really knew them, either…"  
_I do?_  
He pointed behind her, at the carton of milk nestled between the cookies and the jar of honey. _Oh. I…I must have forgotten._  
Their fingers were still intertwined on the carton, but she didn't want to let go.  
_I have to get back to work, Yui-sama._  
She blinked.  
_What did you just call me?_  
_What? I called you Yui-san._ He frowned, releasing his hold on the carton and straightening. _Why?_  
_No-nothing. I just thought…_

  


** Mune wo nobashitara todokisou  
Ude ga chigiretemo hanasanai  
Doko made mo owaranai yoru**
** If you touch my chest, I will feel it  
If you cut my arms, I still won't let go  
Wherever we go, the night never ends**

  
The traffic noises outside the window were faraway and the soft saxophone playing on the radio tinny in her ears.  
She intertwined her fingers with his, laying her head on his chest. Feeling the beating of his heart in her ear.  
"Yui?"  
She sighed.  
"I love you, Yui." An expectant silence, as if waiting for her to respond.  
_Well, I'll be seeing you, then. Have a good evening!_ He winked at her, the tension of the mood broken, waving his hand. _Ja ne!_  
Watching his retreating back as his jaunty walk carried him further and further away from her.  
She was still holding the milk carton.  
_I thought I knew you. Just for a moment. That we might have met before, in some time, some place, some other world._  
"I love you."  
_Yui-sama, believe me. I love you, Yui-sama!_  
The highway flashed by like the road of their all lives merging into one, the road to eternity, of both darkness and light.

  


** Futari dake no kotoba  
Futari dake no toiki  
Futari dake no yami e  
Futari dake no honey road**
** These are our own words  
These are our own sighs  
This is our own path to darkness  
This is our very own honey road**

forward to _Shindemo Ii_ | back to _Truth_  
Back to Seiryuu 


End file.
